The destination final
by fanatica101
Summary: Después de haber engañado a la muerte randy deberá buscar la manera de hacerlo otra vez y también deberá hacer lo mismo por sus amigos. Parodia a la película destino final Advertencia: muerte de todo los personajes


Buenas amigos, lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo otro fic de RC9GN, en esta ocasión randy asistirá a la inauguración de un nuevo centro comercial con sus amigos pero cuando una visión acerca de que el centro se derrumbara matando a todos se haga realidad randy buscara la manera de salvar a sus amigos de la muerte, bueno sin mas que decir comenzemos

Disclaimer: no soy dueño de randy cunningham, sólo de josepth y jessy

Cap 1 - El accidente

Era un día normal en la ciudad de noresville en el cual un evento muy importante se daba, el nuevo centro comercial Mcmall se iba a inaugurar y randy, su novia Teresa y sus dos amigos heidi, howard y debbie junto a sus compañeros de trabajo bucky, su novia abigail (chica flauta), norman, julian y jessy fueron invitados y felices aceptaron encontrándose órbita en las sillas que habían sido puesto para los espectadores

Howard: oh amigo, no es genial, otro centro comercial, ya quiero ver que cosas nuevas ha hecho Mcfist en este lugar

Teresa: si y lo bueno es que debbie, yo y las chicas podremos comprar ropa

Randy: típico de las mujeres, siempre pensando en ropa

Teresa: y de paso comprarle ropa a este muchachito

Randy: si, si quieres vestirme como señorita

Teresa: me estas diciendo, que no te gusta la ropa que te compro

Randy: no, me gusta todo lo que haces por mi y mas me gusta (en su oído) verte con ese conjunto rosado en tu cuerpo tan sexy (dice el todo sensualon)

Teresa: ya randy, no frente a todos

Randy: me gusta verte feliz, mi amor (dice dándole un beso) te amo

Teresa: yo también (dice correspondiendo al beso)

Norman: iag ustedes dos son tan cursis

Debbie: si, lo dice la chica que hasta ahora no ha tenido novio (dice ella abrazando a howard)

Norman: no necesitó novio, soy soltera y hago lo que quiero

Abigail: deberías probar enamorarte, es muy lindo (dice ella besando a bucky) no mi amor

Bucky: claro pastelillo

Julian: yo también pienso lo mismo que norman, el amor es bonito al comienzo pero después empiezan los problemas, además la soltería es mejor (dice el chocancho las 5 con norman)

Jessy: hablando de amor, no veo a josepht

Randy al escuchar su nombre lo incómoda ha que josepht fue el ex novio de Teresa y su peor enemigo quien siempre lo molestaba en la universidad

Randy: ¿y para que necesitamos a ese patán, aquí?, estamos tranquilos

Teresa: randy (dice ella un poco molesta)

Jessy: ah randy, ese patán es mi novio, y que estés molesto con el es problema de ustedes, pero yo no quiero verlos pelear aquí

Teresa: ni yo tampoco, escuchaste (dice ella de manera autoritaria)

Randy: esta bien

En ese momento llega josepht

Josepht: hola amor

Jessy: hola lindura (dice ella dándole un beso)

Josepht: hola chicos, teresa y hola perdedor (dice mirando a randy)

Jessy: josepht (dice de manera molesta)

Randy: sabes, si no fuera por que le prometí a Teresa que no te golpearía, no lo hago por que sino te rompería la cara

Josepht: jaja ¿tu?, jajaja ni siquiera me podrías tocar

Randy: ah si, ps veras de lo que soy capaz (dice acercándose a el)

josepht: a ver

En eso teresa y jessy los separan

Teresa: randy, me prometiste que no ibas a pelear, ya me enojaste (dice ella cruzando los brazos molesta, lo mismo hace jessy)

Randy: ya ves lo que hiciste

Josepht: yo, es tu culpa

Teresa y jessy: ya calmensen los dos y sienten se que ya va empezar la ceremonia

Randy y Josepht se sientan

Howard: bueno amigos, ya regreso, voy a comprar algo para comer, ¿quieres algo chinita?

Debbie: no anda nomas, mi osito de goma (dice ella dandole un beso)

Howard se va

Con randy

Randy: Teresa, yo

Teresa: no me hables, estoy molesta contigo

Randy: por favor Teresa, el empezó

Teresa: no, me prometiste que no ibas a hacer algo y fue lo primero que hiciste

Randy: por favor Teresa, la última

Teresa; no, ya te di muchas, tienes que hacer algo mas que pedirme disculpas

Entonces randy empieza a besarle los labios pero teresa igual sigue molesta pero randy no se rinde y le empieza a hacer cosquillas cosa que a Teresa la puso feliz de nuevo

Teresa: aww no puedo enojarme contigo

Randy: ¿entonces me perdonas?

Teresa: esta bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

Randy: esa es mi chica (dice dándole un beso)

En eso la ceremonia empieza y Mcfist sale a hablar con viceroy a su costado

Mcfist: ciudadanos de noresville,uy buenos a todos, en este día hemos venido a inauguración un lugar donde la gente podrá comprar ropa, cosas electronicas y herramientos de ferretería, además de un sistema de seguridad muy avanzado

Jessy: esperó que sea cierto

Notman: toma, ¿quieres un poco?

Jessy: no ahí nomas

Norman: esta bien

Mcfist: a continuación mi socio vicerroy, les dirá mas

Vicerroy: como ven (dejemos su explicación para ver ciertos acontecimientos)

Desconocido: (hablando por telefono) callate imbecil

Madre y sus hijos: tomen esto, son sus inhaladores

Hijo: todavía mama

En eso suena la canción thriller de michael jackson en una radio que lleva el 2 do hijo

Randy siente algo extraño pasar por su lado haciendo que sienta un frío tremendo haciendo que se sorprenda

Teresa: randy, ¿estas bien?

Randy: no sientes frío teresa

Teresa: ¿frio?, ¿pero si es un día caluroso?

Randy: lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimientos

Teresa: tranquilo, todo estará bien

Randy: esta bien

En eso llega howard con unas papas con chile y dos hamburguesas

Howard: ¿alguien quiere una hamburguesa?

Josepht: yo hermano (le da la hamburguesa)

Viceroy: bueno y eso es todo, ahora he aquí el robosimio esta trayendo la botella de champáng para dar inaugurado el centro comercial

En eso el robosimio llega pero su condición es muy mala, llega votando humo y hablando incoherencia cosa que randy y howard notan

Howard: oye cunningham hermano, ese robosimio se ve en mal estado, ¿que le habrá pasado?

Randy: no lo se

FLASHBACK

Los robosimio estaban cargando las sillas para los invitados quienes en total iban a ser mas de 1000 pero entonces cuando el robosimio encargado de poner el cartel que decía gran inauguración esta terminándolo de hacer este cae y se golpea la cabeza haciendo que este empieze a botar un poco de gasolina que va desparramando por todo el lugar entonces con esta falla el robosimio fue encargado de traer el champán para la inauguración

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Mientras en otra parte

Unos niños estaban jugando con fósforos mientras Mcfist seguía dando su discurso entonces el niño que sostenía el fósforo encendido cae haciendo que el fósforo caiga en la gasolina que el robosimio había derramado haciendo que este se prensa dejando un rastro de fuego dirigiéndose al robosimio que estaba en la ceremonia

Mcfist: bueno sin mas que decir, doy por inaugurado el centro comercial (dice el rompiendo la botella dando inaugurado el centro)

Entonces cuando todos están aplaudiendo el fuego llego hacia el robosimio haciendo que explote y dañe el metal que sostenía el cartel haciendo que este caiga y se lleve a Mcfist matándolo por el impacto dejando sorprendido a viceroy y a la gente quien empezó a gritar y salir desesperados de ahí, entonces el fuego que el robosimio dejo va cayendo en todas las telas haciendo haciéndose que todas estas se enciendan por todos los lugares hasta llegar a la tienda donde se vendían hornos, gas y elementos de cocina haciendo que estos se enciendan y vayan explotando rompiendo algunas columnas haciendo que parte del techo caiga en las puertas de salida aplastando a varias personas y trancando na salida para las demás personas incluyendo randy y sus amigos quienes al escuchar al robosimio decir que hay una salida por la parte trasera se van dirigiéndose para allá mientras alguna gente buscaba una salida por el segundo piso del centro comercial entre ellos bucky, abigail, jessy y josepht. Randy y los demás se fueron hacia la parte trasera huyendo y viendo a gente corriendo asustada pisando a algunos robosimios haciendo que estos exploten y maten a una cierta cantidad de gente incluyendo a viceroy quien en ese momento se encontraba cerca de uno cuando norman y julian están llegando a la salida otros robosimios explotan haciendo que algunas columnas caigan aplastándolos a los dos dejando asustados a los demás

Randy: rápido por el segundo piso

Todos: si

Entonces todos empiezan a subir por la escalera mecánica hasta que llegan al segundo piso entonces cuando ya están por llegar a la salida el piso cae haciendo que bucky y abigail quienes se encontraban ahí en ese momento caigan y mueran por el impacto

Howard: oh por dios, han muerto (dice el atónito)

Randy: vamos howard no podemos hacer nada

Entonces empiezan a correr entonces los 7 se van corriendo y bajan por la escalera eléctrica pero en eso una parte de la escalera cae haciendo que jessy y heidi se resbalen y caigan al vacío

Howard: heidi

Josepht: jessy

Entonces siguen corriendo para evitar que la parte rota de la escalera se los jale pero unos escalones caigan evitando que vuelvan a llegar al segundo piso entonces howard y heidi saltan los escalones rotos llegando al segundo piso, josepth también hace lo mismo pero el no llega y se queda colgando. Cuando esta a punto de caerse howard lo agarra del brazo pero la mano de josepht poco a poco se vaya resbalando de la howard haciendo que este se caiga enca de un auto haciendo que este explote y saque volando el motor haciendo que una señal de información se rompa y quede como una punta. Howard y debbie están mirando como randy y teresas corren por sus vidas para evitar ser destrozados por los engranes de la escalera las cuales siguen funcionando

Howard y debbie: chicos salten

Randy: esta bien hermano

Justo cuando van a saltar el techo del segundo piso cae aplastando a howard y a debbie

Randy: no howard

Teresa: debbie no

En eso Teresa se resbal

Teresa: aaaah randy ayuda me

Randy: oh no Teresa (dice el agarrandola de la mano)

Pero en eso las escalera eléctrica siguen bajando haciendo que Teresa vaya acercándose poco a poco a los engranes de la escalera

Randy: no Teresa, agarrate por favor

Teresa: aaaaah randy ayuda me

En eso los pies de Teresa llegan a los engranes haciendo que estos poco a poco vayan destrosandole las piernas para luego destrozarles los intestinos, su vientre, su pevo y por ultimo su cabeza terminando así completamente destrozada

Randy: nooooooooo teresaaaaa (entonces el sigue corriendo para evitar así terminar como Teresa pero el escalón se rompe haciendo que randy se caiga y quede empalado en ella. El poco a poco va muriendo viendo los cadáveres de varias personas aplastadas y el cuerpo de josepht sin brazos y piernas todo mientras lloraba entonces el techo cae y randy grita entonces cuando regresa a la realidad se da cuenta de que esta en su mismo asiento y nada de lo que vio fue real cosa que lo dejo medio aturdido

Teresa: ¿randy?, ¿randy?, randy, ¿pasa algo?

Randy: Teresa, tuve un sueño raro

Teresa: en serio, ¿y que fue?

Randy: fue tan real

En eso randy mira a su alrededor y ve que viceroy estaba dandi el discurso que dio antes en su visión

Randy: soñé que ese tipo de allá (dice señalando a un hombre con su teléfono) decía callate imbécil

Dicho y hecho el señor dice

Desconocido: callate imbecil

Teresa y debbie: wao ¿como sabias eso?

Randy: luego una señora dice "tomen esto, son sus inaladores"

Señora: tomen esto, son sus inhaladores

Hijo: todavía no mama

Randy: oh por dios, luego en la radio de ese niño suena triler de michael jackson

Dicho y hecho en la radio empieza a sonar la canción de michael jackson

Julian: wao, increíble que haiga todavía gente que le guste michael jackson

Randy: y howard viene con unas papa con chili y 2 hamburguesas

Howard: ¿alguien quiere una hamburguesa?

Randy: (se asusta) tenemos que salir de aquí (ve al robosimio) ese robosimio, oh no chicos de hecho tenemos que salir de aquí

Howard: que no viejo acabamos de llegar

Julian, norman y bucky: si randy

Randy: no entienden, ese robosimio va a causar un accidente

Josepht: de que hablas idiota

Randy: hablo de que va a haber un accidente y vamos a morir todos, tenemos que salir de aquí

Teresa: amor calmante

Josepht: si idiota, si no te calmas yo te voy a hacer calmar a golpes

Randy: no vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí, corran (dice el alarmándose y empezando a querer salir de ahí asustando a la demás gente)

Josepht: suficiente, ya me hartaste (dice el entonces se levanta y se dirige hacia randy para golpearlo pero howard se mete y el recibe el puñete, entonces randy se enoja y le mete una patada y un puñete a josepht haciendo que este se enoje y empieze a golpearlo, entonces julian, jessy, norman, bucky, abigail, heidi, howard, debbie y Teresa los vayan separando haciendo que Mcfist se enoje y mande guardias a sacarlos

Mcfist: guardias saquenlos de aquí

Entonces los guardias sacan a randy, josepht y los demás a afuera

Guardia: ninguno volverá a entrar aquí

Entonces el guardia se va

Adentro

Mcfist estaba molesto por lo de hace un momento así que decide irse un rato para hablar con los chicos

Mcfist: disculpen señores, tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas, esperen un ratito, ven viceroy

Viceroy: si señor (entonces se van)

Afuera

Josepht: ¿Que te pasa idiota?, por tu culpa nos votaron

Teresa: randy ¿estas seguro de que no fue una pesadilla?

Randy: si era real primero el robosimio explotaba, las paredes se caían gente muriendo y cuerpos por todos lados y ...

En eso mcfist llega

Mcfist: ¿que pasa aquí?

Randy: oh señor mcfist, su centro comercial se va derrumbar y van a morir todos, deben sacar a la personas de ahí

Mcfist: ¿estas bromeando?, por que si es una broma te juro

Randy: no es una broma, lo que digo es cierto deben sacarlos de ahí

Howard: estas seguro de que no fue una pesadilla, te habrás quedado dormido

Josepth: aguarden, nos sacaron de ahí solo por que cunningham tubo una maldita pesadilla, oh esperen el centro se va a derrumbar, se va a derrumbar

Randy: te digo que es verdad (entonces se tira sobre el y emprza a golpearlo mientras howard, julian, bucky y debbie empiezen a separarlos

Viceroy: no creo, en su historia, el centro ha sido construido por los mejores obreros y diseñados por los mejores ingenieros y es poco probable de que se derrumbe

En eso los chicos logran separarlos

Josepth: tu Buscarás la manera de hacernos entrar de nuevo

Randy: ojala estuvieras allí, maldito imbécil

Josepht: eres un.. (No termina por que bucky interrumpe)

Bucky: oh por dios

Entonces todos escuchan un ruido y a gente gritando así que fijan su mirada hacia el centro comercial y ven atónitos que todo el centro se va desplomando poco a poco

Mcfist: ¿que demonios?

Randy: (sorprendido) no puede ser

Entonces cada uno empieza a mirar a randy todo asustados

Abigail: ¿Que demonios eres?

Randy: maldicion

 **Bueno amigos lectores hasta aquí la introducción del fic, espero les haya gustado y esperen al próximo capitulo que sera dentro de una semana, mañana publicare la introducción de camino sangriento y de perdidos y el jueves haré lo posible para subir la verdad duele mas que la mentira. Bueno hasta pronto cuiden se besos y abrazos :D**

 **Bomba de humo**

 **Próximo cap: las primeras victimas**


End file.
